


The Sam Drake Experience.

by Juli3223



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli3223/pseuds/Juli3223
Summary: Sam offers the perfect solution to your stress problems. It's just sex... Right?
Relationships: Samuel Drake & Reader, Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Costumer service sucked. You were fucking sure that Hell involved running a little shop owned by Satan, and all he allowed in were people who complained about how they wanted their latte with a bit more milk and they could _tell_ you hadn't put enough.

After a stressful day, all you wanted to do was take your bra off and sit on the couch with a glass of wine, even though it might be too early to start drinking. Plan in mind, you swung your apartment door open, then closed it with your feet, leaving your bag on a chair next to the door.

The TV clicked on after pressing the button, after that you threw the control on the couch and reached behind your back to undo your bra. Your apartment door was knocked, and you walked the short distance to it, still trying to undo your bra.

"Who is it?" You ask, knowing well who it was.

"It's me" he replied, you opened the door and found Sam standing in your doorway. "Shitty day?" He asks, walking into the apartment, you close the door behind him and finally unlock the back strap of your bra.

"It's the usual these days, the holidays make people crazy" you unhooked the straps out of the cups and pulled your bra from beneath your shirt.

"Have I ever told you how I cannot comprehend how the fuck do women take out their bras without taking their shirts off?"

You chuckle, seeing him pull out the lone bottle of wine you had from the upper cabinet.

"And you?" You plop on the couch and hear the click of his lighter.

"Meh-" he lets out in a little whine "had to postpone a trip because of the holidays"

"You were leaving on New year's Eve?"

"Duty calls" he sits next to you and hands you a glass, you take it a clink it with his before taking a sip.

Sam had been your neighbor for a while, almost a year, and after he'd hosted you in his house when you lost your keys, you had become good friends, really good friends, talk for hours kind of friendship, but not everyone thinks we're dating kind of friendship. Sam knew about your past romantic disappointments, having been there for the aftermath of finding some random girl jumping on your then boyfriend's dick when you came home early from work. Ever since then, you hadn't want anything to do with men.

Sam knew about your lack of love life, you knew that he had the exact opposite. Living next to him lead you to hear, and wonder, just what the hell he did to women in bed to have them scream and make their voices quiver for _hours_ sometimes.

"Where were you going anyway?"

"Had a job in Spain. Guess I'll leave it for later"

"And what are you gonna do for New Year's?"

He gave you a twist of his eyebrows as he smirked.

"Maybe I'll head over to Nathan's, after that maybe a bar, there's usually some wild girls out there that night"

You snort, shaking your head.

"And you?" He inquired.

"Probably stay here. And no, I'm not going with you to your brother's. And definitely not with you to a bar to watch you get instantly laid"

"You can be my wingwoman, even better, I can be your wingman" you grimaced, leaving the now empty glass in the side table next to you.

"No thank you, you'll be an even worse pick for men than me"

"Don't be like that" he teased, nudging your shoulder "maybe I'll find the love of your life"

"Well, I don't want to meet the love of my life, right now I could do with just a good fucking"

"Oh wow!" He gasped surprised "well, that's an entirely different subject because I don't think there's that many man out there that are going to help you with that"

"I'm not that un-fuckable" you argue, making him giggle.

"I'm not saying you are, just saying they're not going to do it right"

"Oh, and you know how to do it right?" You teased, bitting your cheek to avoid let out a giggle.

Sam and you teased eachother about sex all the time, if the subject ever came up in a group of friends he would always try to stick out with his stories and tips and tricks about women, and you usual just brushed him off, thinking it was a man thing to do. That was what you initially thought, up until the point when he actually started bringing girls around on the weekends and you could just _hear_ not only how he made woman feel, but how much he enjoyed having them quiver underneath them... Well, you assumed they were always underneath, Sam didn't look the type to let a chick straddle him for long.

"There's a difference between fucking a woman and _fucking a woman,_ you know" he emphasized, taking the last drag out of his cigarettes.

"Yeah, I know the difference" you say, your eyes wandering around the room, trying to remember the last time you actually had a good time in bed.

"You know-" he began with a little voice that made you snap you head back to face him.

"Don't you dare" you warned.

"I'm just saying-" he excused showing you his palms.

"That you could take me to bed" you concluded for him.

"That I could show you the Sam Drake Experience" he motions at you with his hand.

"The Sam Drake Experience?" You giggled "fuck no, Sam"

"Why not?"

"Because we're friends" He frowned in confusion at your answer "I know how the movie goes and how it ends, it's always like 'yeah, we can be friends with benefits' and guess what? They fall in love. I can't do love right now."

You stand up and motion at the door.

"I'm going to take a shower so-"

He hastily stands up and walks to the door, but after he opens he turns on his heels.

"Fine, forget I said it, and besides, just offered to fuck you, not asked your hand in marriage"

You push him by the shoulder, turning him towards the door with an amused chuckle.

"Get the hell out of here" you grabbed the door just as he stepped out "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Happy New years" he says over his shoulder as he walks down the corridor towards his apartment.

You closed the door and leaned on it, crossing your arms at your chest.

The following days after new years, things between you and Sam continued their normal course thankfully, because you really couldn't see yourself without the one person with whom you liked to watch movies, or share long talks over a drink, he'd beckoned you to go back to college, and you were currently studying online for a pharmacy degree, in return for the constant state of anxiety you were sometimes summed into around finals week, he had offered to stay up with you, crunching for the hours before an exam. You crushed it when you two studied together. Sam was just that friend who warmed up your heart.

So, when he brought up the solution to your problems, you hated knowing that it really could fuck up what you had, and you definitely didn't want to lose your buddy.

You had given up smoking, but that day you felt like you needed to ponder over a cigarette before walking to his apartment.

You had been so stressed the first week of the year, and with classes starting soon you felt like you needed to disconnect for a second. Music didn't help, getting drunk either, that just made you overthinking everything more, and you didn't know why but you felt like Sam was the only way out.

You walked to his apartment, stopped halfway and sighed, unsure if you should continue, you turned your head to your place, then shook it and resumed your walk, there was nothing really for you at your place but space for more stressful things to build up, so you just reached his apartment and quickly knocked the door, knowing that the faster you had Sam in front of you you wouldn't be able to back down.

He opened the door, moving into the apartment and letting you squeeze through the door, he had a book in his hand and strewn papers on the table.

"You busy?" You asked, removing your jacket.

"Kind of, what's up?" He asked pointing at the chair in front of you.

"I'm here because-" you stopped long enough for him to quickly wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at you, throwing the book on the table with a loud thump.

"Because-" he teased.

You threw your head back with a sigh.

"Don't make me say it"

"I really want to hear you say it" he stood in front of you, with your head tilted back you could get a good look at his face looking down at you.

"The Sam Drake Experience" you grunted reluctantly, he laughed loudly, placing his hands on your shoulders.

"Come on" he placed his hand on your shoulder blade and pushed you to the bedroom "it'll be fun"

"I have conditions" you turned around just as you crossed the door, Sam linked his hands in front of him and gave you a smile, he was having the time of his life with the whole ordeal, you could tell. "First, I don't want you to give me love kisses" you pointed at him "I want fuck kisses"

"Right" he nodded.

"Second, I'm going to take my shirt off" you gave it a tug "and I don't want you to look at my tits like you've never seen a pair of tits before, they're normal boobs."

He hummed thoughtfully, a sly smirk still painting his face "alright".

"And for the love of Satan Sam, I don't want to ruin the friendship"

He shook his head instantly denying with a twist of his hand "we won't, don't worry"

"Do you promise?" You pushed.

"I promise" he quickly placed his hand on his chest, then grinned. "I have questions too" lifting his other hand he began counting "spanking, hair pulling, choking?"

You tilted your head to the side, your eyes glinting with excitement "ooh, yes please"

"Right" he said with a low voice.

He walked a step to you, and you wanted to walk back, but quickly reminded yourself that his bed was right there. Also, you wanted this, there was no reason to pull back.

"So, I'll tour you in the SDE" he began joking, you couldn't help but choke on a laugh "usually me and the other participant walk into the room, most times with a few more drinks than what we have now, we're usually kissing at this point"

He placed his hands on your neck, he pressed his thumb on your chin and lifts your face up to meet with his "I have an angle I like to kiss women in, they usually love it" his voice lowers down to a whisper, he pressed his pointer finger on the spot just below your earlobe, suddenly making you shiver "you're actually the perfect height for this" he compliments.

He leans in, but stops an inch before your lips. You'd taken a breath and closed your eyes, readying yourself for the kiss that never came. You hear him chuckle, and your hands push on his chest scoldingly.

"Stop fucking with me"

"I thought that's why you came here for?" He jokes again, you try to pull back, getting angry for all the teasing, but he tightened the grip on you, keeping you still "fine, I'll stop, but it's not fun if I don't tease"

You were about to reply to that when he suddenly crashed his lips to yours, you tasted him, his lips, the small pricks of his five o'clock shadow, his tongue teased your lower lip, but before you could open up he followed with his teeth, scrapping your lower lip and pulling, turning his head around to continue the kiss from the other side.

His hands slipped from your jaw directly to your backside, squeezing your glutes tightly and pulling you up on your tiptoes, your body flushing with his. You could feel his hard chest under your hands, you'd kept them on his sides, balling his shirt with them. He lets out a grunt and lets go, making you lay your feet back on the ground and stumbling back just a bit. He stared at your flushed face, your skin turning red at your lips and cheeks.

"Good" he praises "now after the kissing, I like to take the shirt off to, you know-" he swiftly pulls his shirt over his head and discards it to the side "let the guest see the goods" he motions at his chest, you laugh a little, rubbing a hand on your sore lips. He motions at you to do the same, and still with a smile you grab your shirt and pulled up.

You inspect the look on his face, his eyes moving from one of them to the other, his bottom lip sticks up quickly, leading his hand to one of them.

"These are nice" he cups one of your breast and your breath gets caught in your throat, not only his hands were big enough to cup them, but his hands were cold, and the contrast with your hot skin made you jump a little. His other hand reaches to you other breast, pinching your nipple and swinging it side to side.

"Sam I will murder you" you threaten slapping his hand from your nipple, seeing that he was just playing with you, he laughs, making you chuckle as well. Retreating his hands, he leans in to grab you by the back of the thighs and pulls up, jolting you to the bed. His hands head over to your pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them across your legs.

"You haven't made a comment" he leers over you, grabbing you by the waist and pulling you up on the bed.

"You haven't shown me the goods" his eyebrow tugs up and he motions at himself, you chuckle, inspecting his muscles under a layer of chest hair, his broad shoulders were probably your favorite part of his chest. "I've seen you without a shirt before" you excused. He moved to stand on the side of the bed, taking his pants off and joining you, kneeling between your legs.

"Are comments allowed?" He asks, placing his hands on your knees and pulling up, your feet hold your legs up, and he runs a tempting hand down your inner thigh, you pull you arms up over your head, making your boobs stretch in the process "like you look fucking beautiful right now?"

"That's an objective truth" you tease.

"Pet names? Babygirl, or baby in general?"

"Sure. But I'm not calling you Daddy, you're not my daddy"

He sinks down, matching your face with his, his hand sneaks below you to grab a handful of hair from the back of your neck, he pulls not to roughly, making your chin tilt up.

"You will" he assured in a low voice, his teeth scrape your chin, then your lower lip, then he begins a trail of half kisses half bites down your neck, collarbone, stopping at your breast. "We'll leave the girls for later" he bends down, sliding a bit down the bed as he finally reaches between your thighs.

His arms sneak under your legs, you feel the back of your thighs supported by the strong muscles of his arms and shoulders.

Your hips buckled in anticipation when he moved your panties to the side, then your mouth fell agape when his tongue ran across your slit, grumbling once he set out to work your clit with his tongue.

You began with eyes closed, letting out little whimpers as he worked you, but they suddenly developed into high pitch moans when he snuck two fingers inside you, reaching so deep into you your hands flew down to his shoulders as you pulled up your head to look down at him. He grabbed both of your hands with his large one, pinning them just above your belly button, you cried out when his fingers thrusted into you at a speed you didn't know how he could achieve, his tongue still trained on keeping a good place over your clit. As you were getting closer, your moans were long, having to take short breaths between them to catch up. You stopped feeling his tongue on you, but was quickly replaced by his other hand, leaving your hands free for you to fist the bedsheets beneath you, then your hips buckled out of your control as Sam's fingers drove you to an orgasm, you cried out, arching your back and loosing control over yourself, your body tensed as your orgasm ripped through, and you welcomed it with a long moan, so erotic that made Sam grunt in response as he felt his fingers being gripped by your walls.

He waits for you breathing to catch up, then slips his hand out of you and pats you on the thigh.

You hear him chuckle, and open your eyes just as he slips from the bed and walks out of the room. You pant, running your hand through your scalp, then clear your throat and pull yourself up on your forearms.

Sam walks in with a bottle of water and sets it in the nightstand. His hand dips lower to the drawer and pulls it open, taking a condom with him as he looks over at you.

"That's the end of round one" he swings his hand in a presenting manner.

"Oh Jesus, how many are there?" You joke, moving to lay on your side.

"We'll see how many you can take"


	2. The SDE: 2

Sam dropped the condom packet next to you, but before climbing in he took off the last piece of clothing he had.

You sat on the bed, looking at his member all ready for action. Now all that screaming you heard about three times on the weekends made sense. He was packing. 

"No, hey" he pointed at you as he kneeled on the bed and crawled towards you "pull that eyebrow down, it's just a normal cock, it's not the first one you've seen"

You laughed, not noticing that your eyebrows were pulled up in a surprise gesture along with your agape mouth. 

"Yeah, right" your hands snaps to his member, grabbing it and giving it a slow tug. Sam hissed through his teeth and pushed you down on the bed. His hand headed directly to your clit again, rubbing the juices up and down your slit, you sighed a moan, closing your eyes instantly at the feel of his fingers. Your hand kept stroking at him, being interrupted at moments not being able to keep a pace and also let out moans of pleasure as he kept rubbing you.

"So" he retreated his hand and took yours by the wrist to also stop stroking him. You opened your eyes to see why he'd stopped, he was holding the pack and ripped it open "what's your favorite position?" He asks suggestively as he slides the condom down on himself. 

You let your head back down on the bed, his hands hook on your underwear and pull, finally leaving you naked. 

"Um-" you stutter, his hands drive down your thighs teasingly, then skip to your waist, pulling you towards him. 

"I'm listening" he beckoned, hovering over you, he supports his chest with one hand, his other one rubbing against your slit, you shudder in reply and shake your head. 

"It's uhm-" you gasp when he pressed the tip against you "it's doggy" 

"Mmh" he lets out a slow grunt, once he's sure he's not going to slip out, he hooks one of your knees over his arm "just normal doggy?" 

"Kind of, I-" you gasp, your hands shot up to his shoulders as he drives himself torturously slowly into you, letting you feel inch by inch of his cock "oh you son of a bitch" you said hurriedly, grabbing him by the back of his bicep.

"Sorry, I interrupted" he slips out completely, then drives into you with another swift but now quick move, his body flushes to yours, and his arm slips under your neck as he begins to rock himself in and out of you, pulling out completely and pushing in each time, your mouth falls agape the first few thrust, and after a few seconds you're again gasping and crying little whimpers of pleasure. You stomach suddenly tights and when Sam almost inadvertently pulls your leg further up on your leg to have more access, your back arches and your hips buckled to meet his thrusts, accompanied by a loud moan, his thrusts don't stop through your orgasm, turning you into a writhing mess rapidly, your hips buckled again and you plant your feet on the mattress for more support. Sam suddenly stops and leans back off of you, he looks down at your flushed state and smiles to himself.

"Did you cum already?" He teases, you laugh nervously and nod, your eyes still closed and your breathing labored. He pulls out and hugs your waist, pulling your waist up a little and sliding a pillow under you "this isn't going to last long if you keep doing that" 

You snort and look up at him through your lashes. You sighed, bitting you lip when he entered you again, this new angle feeling so different from before, he improved further by lifting up your legs and supporting them on his chest, your feet landing at both sides of his head. He starts snapping your hips to his again, you gasped again at the feeling of him driving his thick cock into you, your hands lay flat against Sam's thighs then dug your nails on them as he began to move faster, his hands pushed to the back of your knees and pushed your legs flat against your stomach picking up the pace. Sam let's out a grunt as he's fucking you in this position, so turned on by seeing your pleasure ridden face and having you spread up and opened for him.

He stops to lay your legs to the side of you, slowing down his pace to lean in and kiss you, going down your jaw and bitting on it. 

"You liking that baby?" He whispered, steadily driving himself in and out still. 

"Yes daddy" you sigh out, instantly painting a mocking smile on your face. 

You help when Sam drives his hand flat out on your ass, smacking it loudly, you somehow moan louder by the suddenly streak of pain that bolted around your body, settling a heat over your now red backside. 

"That's what I like to hear" he rubs in and sneaks his hand under the hip that seats on the mattress, he hooks it and pulls, turning your around on your stomach. You help get situated, even though yours legs couldn't be more numb at this point. 

You kneel slightly on the bed, your ass poking up and your back arching downwards, laying your chest on the bed. Sam's hand run up and down your spine, then grasp at the hair on the nape of your neck, he pulls up and leans in, kissing your neck and shoulder. 

"You alright?" He turns your head to match his, you nod with a drunken smile on your face.

"Yeah" you breath out, his lips trap yours, he bittes at your lower lip, then leaves your hair. 

He peels off of you, both of his hands massaging your glutes and giving the forgotten one a hard slap. 

You hear him grunt a little moan as he slips into you again. He starts to rock in and out again with the pace you'd become familiar already, the one that had you moaning and squealing withing the first three thrusts, and didn't relent for a second until you were already shaking, your hips buckled and your toes curled at the unravel of your orgasm. Sam didn't stop to let you have it in peace, instead he grabbed you by the arms and pulled your torso off of the bed, his hips slapping against you with hard and short thrusts, you cried out at the feeling of him twisting you to have his way with your body. Your hips buckled again, and you cry another long string of moans, Sam drops you on the bed and pressed both his hand on your waist, lifting your ass up on the bed and leveraging himself on your waist. His hips buckled into you now with less and less resolution until he came, grunting in satisfaction as he pulled back and checked that everything was inside the condom. 

He looked up at you, passed out on the bed. He grabbed your glute and shook your side to side to see if you were okay. You were breathing still, but he'd certainly fucked the consciousness out of you. 

He slips from the bed and heads to the bathroom, bringing a few sheets of paper towels to clean you up. You didn't react to him rubbing it on your soaking wet core or the back of your legs, so he grabs the panties he'd taken from you before and slips them back on, covering you with the sheets.

He waited for an hour for you to maybe wake up, but you don't. He'd laid next to you, trying to get his heart back to a normal rate. He's taken a few looks your way, and had smiled proud of himself for getting you off as many times as you had. 

He knew that you could hear him when he had his lady friends around, and he could certainly hear you also the times you'd gotten down to it with one of your boyfriends. He had misjudged you, he thought you were maybe stuck up or too hard to please, turns out they just weren't doing it right. 

Sam lifted from the bed when the hour passed, slipped on some pants and took his pack of cigarettes along with his lighter, he lights one as he exists the apartment, enjoying the coldness striking on his hot skin. He walks to your apartment, unlocks it and picks out a few things, like your purse, a change of clothes and your phone.

He heads back to his, leaving your things on the kitchen table. He reaches the bedroom again, taking the shirt you'd discarded and manovering your body like ragdoll as he put it on, then lays back down on the bed and settles to sleep. 

If mornings were already not fun for you, then they definitely weren't fun dealing with the aftermath of sleeping with Sam. You'd woken up with his shaking your arm and calling out your name, you snap your eyes open and look at him, confused as to why he's awaking you and why are you there. 

"Don't you have work in an hour?" He asks, you sink back on the bed with a heavy sigh, running your hands on your eyes "come on, go take a shower" 

You open your eyes and sit up, taking the covers and pulling them off of you. Sam leaves the room for you and you were thankful he wasn't there to witness your first attempt at standing up. Your mind flashed red alarms as soon as your sat up. Sitting up: bad, standing up: worse, walking: impossible. You couldn't believe you'd ended up so wrecked after last night. Luckily, the hot water helped to loosen up your muscles, and since you didn't do your hair because you refused using Sam's shampoo, you exited the bathroom, finding some of your clothes on a chair in the corner of the room.

You didn't know what time it was, you just knew you had to leave right now if you wanted to make it to the bus stop.

You exit the bedroom, the smell of coffee instantly hitting your nostrils. Sam had laid some pancakes for you, but you took your purse and checked the time on the phone that sit above it. 

"Thanks but if I don't leave now I'm not catching the bus" 

You swung your purse on your shoulder and took just one step to the doorway before he interrupted. 

"I'll drive you, come on" he motions at the chair, you leave your things back on the table as your shoulders slump back. 

"Okay" you sit down, wincing a little, then take the cup of coffee giving it a sip. Sam sat in one of the chairs next to you, coffee and bowl of cereal in hand. You'd always teased Sam about still having cereal for breakfast, he just replied that one was never too old to have cereal for breakfast. 

You happily ate the pancakes he's made for you after dumping on them an unhealthy dose of syrup. You two didn't talk, Sam had turned on the TV to make noise but he wasn't watching, he was busy with a book. You could see Sam's stupid little smirk as he glanced your way from time to time. You strongly wished he would get over it quickly. 

"What were you doing yesterday?" You asked, giving the few papers he had on the other side of the table a curious look. 

"Well" he reached out to grab the color printed copy of a golden dagger "this is an Achaemenic dagger" he presented.

"A what now?" You ask with a chuckle.

"It's an ancient Persian dagger. Solid gold, weights the same as a good ingot. Know how many wing-wangs this bad boy could sell?" He raises his eyebrow inquisitively. 

"I don't know what's the conversion from wing-wangs to dollars" 

"10 million" you look surprised as you take the last bit of coffee from your cup. 

"Holy shit" you stood up, Sam followed and motioned at you to drop the plates you were about to take to the sink "and where is it?" 

"Well, the ancient Persian empire is now Iran and the neighboring countries" he grabs his keys from the table, talking on the way downstairs to Sam's bike.

"That sounds dangerous" 

"It is, but it's ten million I wouldn't want to pass on" 

The sudden thought to having to sit in a bike that not only vibrated but was driven by a thrill seeker made you roll your eyes already. Seeing Sam expertly hop on the bike and get his helmet ready made you turn your mouth into a grimace. 

"Should've taken the bus" you say as you reluctantly get your own helmet on. You'd bought it because you didn't want Sam to get in trouble for you not having it. 

"Why? it's not like you haven't had a roaring beast between your legs before" he teased.

"Sam!" you complained throwing your head back "you were doing so good not mentioning anything about it" I grabbed him by the shoulder to climb on just as he turned on the bike with a mocking laugh. 

"I was doing good yesterday too" 

"Oh my God" you slap his shoulder "shut up and drive" you head his amused laugh muffled through the helmet, and soon enough he starts driving. 

He drove quite carefully to work, and you silently thanked him for taking into consideration that you were actually wrecked. 

He parks in the parking lot of the store, you hop off and take of your helmet. He extends his hand to take it and hooks it on his elbow.

"Thanks for the ride" you give him a little smile. 

"Just the ride?" He teases, lifting the shield that covered his face.

"And breakfast" 

"You're welcome" he smiles proudly, then rolls his wrist on the handle of the bike "see ya later" 

You give him a quick wave, then walk into the store, hearing the bike speed off. 

Didn't take long for Sam to knock on your door as soon as you arrived home, but it surprised you to see him with a duffle bag on his shoulder. He left it at his feet as soon as you opened up. 

"Hey" you saluted, leaning on the doorframe. "leaving?" 

"Yeah" he sneaked his hand into his front pocket and pulls out a set of keys "Sully got a rich old artifact colector that doubled the price of the dagger if we got it within the month so..." He trailed off, then thrusted the pair or keys to you. 

You took them and gave him a half smile. You took care of Sam's apartment when he was gone, but mainly his bike, keeping it covered when it rained and the likes. 

"Well, don't get killed" you leaned in to give him a goodbye hug, and he responded wrapping his one arm all the way around your ribs, pulling you up on your tiptoes a bit. He snuck a kiss on your cheek as he pulled back then smiled, bending over to grab his bag again. 

"See ya in a few weeks" he saluted, turning on his heels and walking down the hall. 


	3. 3

Sam had been back from his trip to Iran for almost two weeks now, and it surprised him how things hadn't really changed between you two. You'd greeted him in your apartment the day he returned, you had listened attentively to his adventure in Iran, laughed and awed at how excited he'd been about getting the dagger. To be fair, he was a very good story teller, and he always made the most mundane thing in the word sound exciting. 

He thought you would behave a little weird after the night you two spend together, but apparently the month off without seeing eachother had been a good cool down to make things not weird. 

He was right back with his research for something interesting waiting to be found, the music coming from your apartment in the background. You rarely had a girls night at your place, most of the times you had friends over it was prepping for finals or maybe just a movie night, but he liked the change, he liked hearing you have fun, often chuckling to himself as he heard you girls chant 'chug!' a couple of times and then holler in celebration. 

The music abruptly stopped after a few hours of being very loud, and he could still hear muffled conversation through the walls. His phone rang in his pocket with a text, and he chuckled to himself when he read it. 

"Got any tickets left?" 

He laughed now, imagining you and your group of friends huddled around the phone, waiting for his reply. 

He quickly typed "sure thing babygirl, just come on over" and sent it. 

He laughed to himself again when he heard the excited shrieks coming from your apartment, followed by laughs and overtly excited aftermath of the text.

It was almost midnight when they left, and after a few minutes he heard a lone set of footsteps walk past his door after he assumed you'd walked your friends downstairs and were now returning. He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and opened the door quickly, seeing your figure at your door. 

"You're not gonna blue ball me are ya?" 

You let out a sly smile as you looked at him, taking the keys from the keyhole and turning on your heels. 

"I was actually" 

"That's cold" he said as he watched you slowly walk to him.

"My friends sent that" you excused as you reached him, still with a little smile on your lips. 

"Oh yeah" he tilted his head back a bit "right, I forgot" he replied with a grin.

"We had a couple shots and things got wild" 

"I heard" he said nodding "so you're really not coming?" He motioned with his hand at his apartment, you linked your hands in front of you, tilting your head to the side in a gesture of innocence. 

"I don't know, am I coming?" 

He chuckled lowly, and at the same time as he wrapped his arm around your waist you climbed on your tiptoes, hooking your arm around his neck. 

"Oh you are, might be a different kind of coming though" 

His lips downed and danced on yours as he walked backwards, he swung the door closed and grabbed at your glutes, pulling you up and walking with you towards the bedroom. 

"Put me down" you ordered as soon as he crossed to the bedroom, he left you near the bed and your hands grabbed his shirt, pulling it off of him. 

"Oh, am I getting tended for once?" He teased as your hands hooked on his belt and undid it. 

"Yeah right" you took his arm and pulled him towards the bed, making him sit "as if the girls who come here didn't give you blowjobs" 

Sam chuckled as he slid his pants off of him, then watched with interest when you pulled your hair back and tied it in a low ponytail.

"Men like this" you said as you bent in front of him, he grabbed at your hair as soon as your hand began to stroke him, he stopped to look at you work him for a second, then he grabbed you by the jaw and pulled your face up, kissing you lips hungrily. 

"You look hot doing that" you smiled against his lips and bit down at his lower lip. 

"I look better actually doing it" he chuckled on your lips, letting your jaw go and letting you continue.

He watched and felt your lips on his tip, you slowly took him, dancing your tongue around his tip, Sam let out a grunt when you began to bob your head up and down, only allowing you to blow him for a few minutes before he grabbed at the hair on the back of your neck to pull you off of him. You looked up at him worried for just a second before he leaned to capture your lips, your hand kept stroking his cock, hardening beyond what you thought was possible. 

He stopped you, grabbing you by the ribs and pulling you up. You climbed on his lap, your hips began rubbing him through your clothes, his hands cupped your ass again and took the lead on the speed of your hips, your fingers clawed at his neck as he moved your slowly but decisively over him, your hot beaths mixing together between ragged breaths and little moans, your forehead butted with his, his eyes were closed and he was letting out little grunts of satisfaction. He let out another grunt as he pulled you off of his throbbing cock and onto his lap.

Your ragged breaths mimicked his, your hands still held him by the neck, and when he opened his eyes he motioned at you.

"Why are your clothes still on? We've got to fix that" he grabbed your shirt by the ends and pulled up, your lifted your arms and as you pulled it all the way off, he stood up with you still on his arms, then turned around and sat you at the bed "and also, why don't you never wear a bra?" His fingers headed to your pants, he unbuttoned them quickly and pulled them off of you. 

"Because they're made by the devil" you explained, leaning back on the bed with a flirty smile.

You watched as Sam leaned over the drawer where he kept his condoms, then motioned at you to stand up. 

"You're the one working today" 

"Ohhh" you purr seductively, moving on the bed to sit over your legs "turned on by my expert cowgirl techniques?" You tease, he gave you a chuckle as he finished, sitting on the bed and laying back on the mess of pillows.

"Quite, actually" 

You climbed on top of him, your hands rubbed up and down slowly at his chest, your fingers clawing at the lines that his abdomen made all the way down to his happy trail. Apparently Sam didn't like the teasing at all, he crunched his head up a bit to grab at your hips, holding the straps of your thong, the one he hadn't taken off along with your pants, and moving it to the side to leave your core exposed and able to grind at his all too ready member. 

You presses your hands to his chest and pushed him back on the bed, lifting your hips off of him. 

"What's wrong?" You ask mockingly, then tapped at the frown that had formed on his forehead "the teaser doesn't like to be teased?" 

"Not really, no" he admitted, you chuckled and pressed one of your hands at his chest again, leveraging yourself as you reached back and grabbed his cock, placing it at your entrance and slowly downing yourself on it, allowing yourself a few seconds to adjust and enjoy his girth stretching your walls.

You heard him let out a sigh when you were fully seated on top of him, his hands moved through your inner thighs, making you shiver at the sensation. 

You began to move, lifting your hips all the way up, then downing on him slowly, keeping the pace as your held yourself up on his chest and leveraged your feet on his thighs. 

Sam grunted a moan when he looked up at you, eliciting quiet moans as you enjoyed yourself riding him, picking up the pace just a little. He sat on the bed, his arm snaking around your waist and landing between your shoulders, his other hand on the low of your back to take control of the way your hips moved on him. One of your hands grabbed at the back of his neck to hold you to his chest, and the other one grabbed at his chin, his your lips attacked his on a hungry kiss, your hips moving on top of him at a faster pace now.

Sam's face ended up buried against your neck when he now placed both of his hands at your glutes, making you snap your hips faster on top of him, your arms held him by the shoulders as you moaned louder now, feeling yourself begin to tense up before reaching your orgasm, you moaned loudly near Sam's ear, which made him hold you tighter keeping you in place as he came, letting out a moan muffled at your neck.

He hugged himself to you for a few seconds, recovering his breath a little, hearing your breathing come back to normal as well. You were still letting out satisfied whimpers that only got a little louder when he ran his hands up and down your back a couple of times, you purred at the sensation of his palms against your skin, you didn't know why but his touch was always electrifying on your skin. 

He pulled back from the embrace and plopped back on the bed, closing his eyes and taking a few big breaths. 

"Jesus fucking Christ" he whispered, you chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down his chest.

You leaned on his chest again, letting him slip out of you and crawled out of bed, heading to the bathroom. 

When you came out of it, Sam was more composed and had slipped on some underwear. 

"I'm very happy I'm not the one who passed out this time" you joke as you bent over to pick up your shirt. 

"Look at you, making progress" he sarcastically praised. You slipped your shirt over your head and fastened it on your body. The looked to the floor looking for your pants"If you give me 10 solid minutes we can keep going" you lift your eyes to Sam, who was sitting on the side of the bed looking at your every movement. 

You stood straight, your eyes running along his chest, then landing on his playful looking ones. You smiled a little, then motioned at the bed. 

"Sure" 

You were fully sober now, the extra sense of confidence that had driven you to do what you'd done to Sam now increased knowing that he'd enjoyed it so much he came in the first round.

You climbed on the bed, crawling to the other side of him and plopping face down and resting your head on a pillow. Sam followed, leaning back and taking a big breath. 

"Can I make a comment?" He asks, turning on his side to face you. You knit your eyebrows together in a fearful gesture. "It's a good comment" 

"Fine" you reply reluctant, turning on your side as well. 

"I can't believe your ex-boyfriend, the receptionist-fucking guy, cheated on you knowing you ride like that" you chuckle and your cheeks reddened a little. "So glad I slashed his tires" 

You prop yourself up on your elbow and gasped in shock. 

"It was you?!" 

"Of course it was me, none of your other friends have the balls" you laugh and shake your head in disbelief, letting yourself fall on the bed again. "I'd do it again if I knew where he lived" 

"He moved to DC" you reply, closing your eyes and feeling tired out the sudden.

"Oh, bummer" you chuckle at his response, hearing him chuckle a little.

You feel a blanket cover your body, you startled yourself awake, realizing you were drifting to sleep.

"I can go home" you mutter intending to get out of bed as you rubber your eyes with the back of your hand.

"Don't worry, I'll charge you tomorrow" 

"You'll charge me?" You ask, hugging a chunk of the blanket to your chest "for what?" 

"The Sam Drake Experience doesn't compensate for letting you sleep in, that's part of the deluxe package" 

You giggle, your eyes still closed, and let sleep overtake you. 

Sam doesn't stay in the bed for long, as soon as you fall asleep he stares at your relaxed features and the curves your body makes under the blanket, then stands up and looks for his pack of cigarettes on the kitchen. 

He heads to the bedroom to smoke it on the window, taking a few glances your way between drags. 

He shakes his head, trying to shake off thoughts of how good your skin feels against his, or how soft that space on your neck felt when he buried his face in it, how intoxicating it was inhaling the scent of your shampoo and a perfume he was sure you'd sprinkled on when you were getting ready to have friends over, or just how much he'd miss you over the one month he hadn't seen you when he was in Iran. 

He finished the cigarette too quickly, and he knows he has to climb into bed again, he doesn't have anywhere else to sleep on and if he sleeps on the couch then you'd be weirded out tomorrow. So he lays back down on the bed, next to you, then shakes his head again, only one word popping in his mind. 

"Fuck" 


End file.
